1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of series redundant circuits and devices, improved by further hardening against single event upset.
2. Prior Art
It has been learned that our satellites, such as the global positioning satellites used for accurate navigation around the world, have experienced multiple memory upsets as a result of particles from outer space colliding with the channels (or gates to influence the channels) of N and P field effect transistors forming various circuits thereof.
These circuits are usually CMOS/SOS and consequently include inherent hardening against upset. However, series redundancy has been found to further very substantially increase the resistance to the radiation effects.